


Friendly Competition

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Its game night in the common room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt of the week 4/27-5/2. I came up with this idea for the art prompt. I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It was game night in the joint common rooms of Gryffindor and Slytherin 8th years. Hermione was with Draco, and Pansy was with Harry. They were the only ones who showed up for game night. "Well, that's not surprising!" Pansy huffed with her hands on her hips.

"We've got the room to ourselves! We can do anything, Pans!" Draco exclaimed, waving his hand around the room. No portraits were whispering amongst themselves or ghosts checking in from time to time. Just the fireplace lit, and house elves left drinks and snacks for the students whenever they get hungry.

"I've got an idea!" Hermione pulled out an old game.

"I'm up for some friendly competition. What is it?" Harry cheerfully asked her as he was sipping on some firewhiskey.

"Is that firewhiskey your drinking Potter?" Draco teased playfully, grabbing for Harry's cup and sniffed. "Yes, firewhiskey. Now, which decanter is it?"

He looked at the unmarked decanter bottles. "This one?" he picked up the slim golden decanter, uncorked it and sniffed. "Its this one!"

"Ooh, can we play, guess what's in the decanter?" Pansy picked up a purple one and sniffed it. "Brandy."

"Oh come on guys, this is fun!" Hermione exclaimed, showing them the game.

Draco and Pansy looked at the game, back at Hermione and the instructions again. "Sure, we're game."

He hoisted Pansy on to his shoulders. "Harry, we're waiting."

"Chicken, we're playing chicken, ok…" Harry hoisted Hermione on his shoulders.

After playing the game for a while, both teams tied up. "Let's see who's the best kisser," Draco suggested as he leaned in to kiss Harry.

"Woah! Just don't drop me, Draco!" Pansy warned him firmly as she grabbed Hermione's hands. Hermione leaned in for a kiss. Pansy kissed her soundly.

"Pansy wins!" Hermione exclaimed as she slides off of Harry's shoulders.

"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"Friendly Competition, remember guys? Good night!"


End file.
